


Dos primos normales

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Louis se pregunta si la relación que tiene con Albus es la de dos primos normales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos primos normales

** Dos primos normales **

 

Hay veces en las que Louis se pregunta si la relación que tiene con Albus es la de dos primos normales.

 

Es decir, en su familia son todos muy cariñosos. Su abuela siempre les da a todos fuertes abrazos y besos por toda la cara. Su abuelo también – aunque los abrazos no son tan fuertes -. Todos sus tíos siempre le dan, no solo apretones de manos, sino también abrazos, y sus tías, al igual que su abuela, lo llenan de besos.

 

Sus primos mayores, los varones, cuando algún chico lo molesta en Hogwarts siempre lo abrazan sobreprotectoramente. Y sus primas… buenas, las chicas Weasley heredaron los abrazos rompe huesos de la abuela.

 

Aún así, Louis se pregunta si con Albus no está llevando lo “cariñoso” un poco al extremo.

 

Porque no está muy seguro que besar en los labios a tu primo durante horas sea lo que todas las familias hacen. Al menos, con sus otros ocho primos no se besa. Ni se acaricia todo el cuerpo durante horas. Ni le meten las manos debajo de la ropa, tocándole la piel, descendiendo por su torso hasta llegar a su…

 

Como decíamos, Louis no está muy seguro de que su relación con Albus sea la más normal.

 

Pero entonces Albus le besa la parte trasera del cuello y Louis deja de pensar en los primos, la familia y la normalidad en general.

 

FIN

 

Okay, ¿de dónde salió esto? xD Que irónico que mi primer fic de Harry Potter sea un Albus/Louis.


End file.
